Hedwig
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A morte de Hedwig foi um dos golpes mais duros para Harry. Aquela pequena coruja foi sempre sua companheira, em seus verões dolorosos com seus tios... Petúnia, finalmente, estava voltando para sua casa, depois de meses longe, por causa da guerra do mundo bruxo. Esse tempo todo fez uma grande mudança em si, fazendo-a perceber todos os erros que cometeu.


Os moradores de Privet Drive puderam ver, por suas janelas, como um automóvel aproximava-se da casa número 4, que estava desocupada havia meses. Um dia, simplesmente, a família tinha saído, sem que ninguém visse. Muitos especulavam que tinham ido viajar; outros, que tinham se mudado, e aquele automóvel era pertencente aos novos moradores.

Contudo, Petúnia Dursley saía do banco da frente, parando em frente ao jardim. Olhava nostálgica para a casa, onde tinha passado sua vida de casada, e toda a infância de seu filho. Não era muito longe de onde estava a antiga casa de seus pais, onde viva com sua irmã, Lily.

Observou, em silêncio, como seu filho encarregava-se com as malas, tentando a ligeira ajuda de seu marido. Sabia que estavam sendo observados, mas não importava-se com isso. Petúnia tinha mudado, embora tivesse demorado muito para tomar essa decisão.

Isso começou quando viu que seu filho tinha mudado, que tinha tratado bem a seu filho. Todo aquele tempo afastada, pensando em como aquela guerra acabaria, quem morreria nela... Mais precisamente: se seu sobrinho morreria nela.

Assim que tudo acabou, recebeu uma carta dele, avisando que era seguro que voltassem. Vernon, assim como quando foram, começou a reclamar, argumentando que tinha gostado das férias. Entretanto, era hora de voltar.

Esteve alheia a Vernon e Dudley, olhava por cada detalhe de seu lar. Normalmente, surtaria pela quantidade de poeira que cobria cada parede e móvel, não tiveram a chance de cobri-los apropriadamente, mas podia se importar menos. As preocupações e seus surtos de TOC viriam mais tarde.

Abriu a portinhola daquele armário debaixo da escada, onde Harry dormiu por tantos anos. Só de lembrar daquelas coisas, sentia uma vergonha profunda dentro de si. Tinha tratado a ele com indiferença, alimentando a inveja que sentiu de sua irmã. Tinha certeza de que, se a situação fosse contrária, Dudley seria muito melhor tratado por sua irmã.

Fechou a porta, suspirando. Embora fosse muito influenciada pelo marido, isso não era desculpa para suas atitudes. Subiu as escadas, com lentidão, como se estivesse em transe. Passou direto pelo seu quarto, de seu filho e o de hóspedes, indo até o quarto onde Harry passou a dormir, depois dos acontecimentos de 7 anos atrás.

Ouviu o seu nome ser chamado, mas adentrou o quarto; A porta ainda tinha uma abertura na parte debaixo, que Vernon instalou há 6 anos, como castigo de Harry. O quarto estava como tinham deixado, exceto por uma sacola, evidentemente, revistada, onde Harry tinha deixado livros de Hogwarts, entre outras coisas que não julgou necessárias a se levar.

Deixou um sorriso amargo escapar, Harry estava certo. Eles tinham revistado a casa, atrás de pistas deles. Era incrível que, com tudo o que lhe fizeram, ele quis proteger-lhes.

— Mãe? — Dudley estava no batente, observando sua mãe sentada na cama empoeirada.

— Vamos ter trabalho para ajeitar tudo — Petúnia deu um suspiro, olhando para a frente.

O garoto sentou-se ao lado da mãe, olhando atento para cada detalhe do quarto, seus olhos parando na sacola.

— Vamos conseguir — ele deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

Ela sorriu de volta, apertando a mão dele, enquanto ele levantava-se. O colchão não tinha afundado tanto, já que ele emagreceu consideravelmente. Pela primeira vez, por conta própria, e não por obrigação da mãe.

— Ahn... Mãe? — Dudley olhava para cima, franzindo o cenho.

— O que foi, querido? — perguntou, olhando para dentro de um armário vazio.

— Acho que temos visitas.

Petúnia virou-se rapidamente para ele, temendo que fosse algum roedor, tinha nojo daquelas criaturas. Olhou para onde o filho olhava, para uma parte de apoio do teto, e suas mãos tamparam sua boca.

— Pegue uma escada, Dudy! Rápido! — disse, angustiada.

O filho correu para fora do quarto, enquanto que a mulher olhava fixamente para o ninho. Lembrava-se bem da coruja que Harry tinha, parecia que tinha deixado crias, antes de partirem. Como que isso aconteceu, Petúnia não tinha ideia.

— Muito tempo se passou... Já devem estar mortos — murmurou, triste.

Dudley voltou para o quarto, com uma escada, e ele mesmo subiu, tirando com cuidado o ninho lá de cima. Deixaram em cima da cama, olhando angustiados para ele.

— O que faremos? — perguntou seu filho.

— Precisamos saber se tem algum animal dentro dos ovos — declarou Petúnia.

— Mas isso não vai garantir que estão vivos ainda.

— Eu sei, mas não podemos fazer muita coisa... Garantiremos se tem filhotes, e então... Bem, veremos.

Apagaram as luzes do quarto, e pegaram uma lanterna, pegando ovo por ovo. Desanimaram, quando perceberam que grande parte deles não tinha nada dentro. Entretanto, o último tinha, e era bem grande.

Eles olharam-se.

— Eu dirijo — disse Dudley, levantando-se.

— Ei! Onde vão? — perguntou Vernon, desconcertado.

— Tem ovos de coruja no andar de cima, vamos levar para uma amiga ver o que faz com eles — mentiu Petúnia.

— Estou cansado demais — disse, antes de virar-se novamente para a televisão.

— Não queríamos sua companhia mesmo — murmurou Dudley.

A casa da amiga não era muito longe, e eles colocaram o ovo na chocadeira (ela era dona de fazenda).

— Quando saberemos se realmente vai chocar? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Te telefonarei — disse a mulher, olhando curiosa para o ovo — Isso parece ser um ovo de coruja.

— Encontramos no andar de cima de nossa casa, o único que tinha um filhote dentro.

— Os outros devem ter morrido, com a falta de calor da mãe. Mas é estranho que tenha sobrevivido... Parece que não é aquecido há muito tempo.

Petúnia achou melhor não declarar que era filhote da coruja de seu sobrinho, e que era impossível estar viva, depois de um ano depois, mas não disse nada.

Nas semanas seguintes, eles estavam retomando sua vida com normalidade. Dudley queria voltar a falar com o primo, saber se estava tudo bem, mas ele não tinha coruja para enviar a carta, nem sabia o número de telefone da casa do amigo dele.

Já tinham perdido as esperanças de que uma coruja nascesse, quando a mulher ligou de volta, avisando que o ovo tinha chocado.

— Talvez... Corujas bruxas sejam diferentes — sugeriu Dudley.

— Talvez — disse Petúnia, não muito segura.

Cuidar do filhote foi a parte mais complicada, e convencer a Vernon, nem se fala. Ele não entendia o porquê do interesse da família em ter um pássaro violento em casa, mas não teve escolha senão aceitar.

Um tempinho se passou e, com a ajuda da amiga, que entendia bem de animais, conseguiram cuidar bem do filhote, que foi crescendo.

Por fim, eles receberam uma visita de Harry, vinha certificar-se de que estavam bem.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — vociferou Vernon, assim que se recuperou do susto.

— Se te desagrada, então subiremos — Harry surpreendeu-se com o tom ríspido da tia.

O homem olhava de boca aberta, enquanto os três subiam as escadas, em direção ao antigo quarto de Harry.

— Foi agradável, você teria gostado — disse Dudley a Harry, assim que a porta fechou-se, garantindo que não seriam incomodados.

Petúnia permanecia de pé, desconfortável, enquanto os primos estavam sentados, conversando, agradavelmente.

Harry contou-lhes sobre tudo o que aconteceu durante aqueles meses, mais confortável ao saber que não haveria surtos desnecessários. Dudley olhava curioso e surpreso a cada acontecimento mencionado.

Mas os dois fixaram-se mais quando ele contou sobre a morte de Hedwig.

— Esperem aqui — disse Petúnia, antes de sair, deixando Harry confuso.

Vernon via à televisão, mas parecia irritado pelo comportamento de sua família. A mulher ignorou-lhe, procurando pela coruja pela casa. Ela já tinha aprendido a voar um pouco, e não parava quieta. Assim que encontrou-a, levou-a de volta para o quarto.

— Mas o que... — Harry parecia surpreso ao ver a pequena coruja branca.

— Não nos pergunte como, mas encontramos um ninho de coruja ali em cima — quem explicou foi Dudley, indicando o lugar do teto — Não é como se tivesse muitas corujas na área...

— Pegue, Harry — Petúnia sorriu, encorajadora.

Harry pegou-a, desajeitado, ainda atordoado pela informação.

— É... Filha de Hedwig? Mas como...? — ele murmurava.

Petúnia deu de ombros, dando a entender que tampouco sabia.

— Vai se chamar como a outra? — perguntou Dudley, curioso.

Harry limpou a garganta, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

— Será um novo começo — Petúnia sorriu-lhe.


End file.
